A Rose By Any Other Name
by Darkraven Haven
Summary: Severus Snape has gone through agony alone to endure his role as a double agent. Then this woman just starts appearing to assist him. What is her role and who's side is she on? HGSS in four
1. Finding the Roses

A Rose By Any Other Name-Part 1

Crawling through the Floo, he let his face rest on the cold stone floor. His body shook uncontrollably. The pain coursing through his body was immeasurable, again. Muggle doctors would ask their patients "On a scale from one to ten how would you rate your level of pain, one the least and ten the worst." His pain ranged somewhere around one hundred and fifty right now. His quarters were cool and a little humid; it did not aid his breathing much. He had been stabbed deeply with a dagger in the thigh, and it was left there to remind him of his folly that night.

He let himself shudder on the floor, grasping desperately at his chest. He did not hear the whoosh of the Floo but he did feel the cool hand on his face. It took a matter of a second before the person that assaulted his personal space found herself hurled against a bookcase with significant force.

He tried to focus on the figure slumped against his books, but his eyes were not working with his brain at the moment.

"Who are you?" he managed to get out. But no answer came, he watched as the figure slowly stood. Slowly the feminine figure moved toward him, with no response to his question. She was humming a soft tune that he did not recognize. His defenses kicked in again, and with what little strength he had left he hurled his next hex her way. She simply sidestepped it and kept moving forward slowly. Her hands were out, she was apparently trying to appease by showing she did not have a wand. "Crucio!" he cried out and he watched her crumple again before his world descended into darkness.

When he awoke, he was clean. A fresh scent of roses filled the air around him. He reached for his wand, only to find it not there. Panic filled him as he cracked open his eyes and looked about the room. It was his room. He was dressed in his nightshirt; his body was clean and well rested. He did not have the shivers and shakes anymore, and his wounds, including the deep thigh wound were healed. He tried to remember the night before, but could not discern if it was dream or reality. His wand was not where he normally left it. That much was wrong.

He sensed about the room, he was indeed alone. Sitting up slowly, he found a steaming cup of hot, strong coffee sitting next to him on the nightstand. His wand lie upon his dresser, next to a vase filled with yellow and white roses. Suddenly last night was a terrible reality. Someone had broken into his room. Someone had bathed him and tended his wounds; someone had left _those things_ here.

The meaning of the flowers was not lost on him. Yellow roses for friendship, or new avenues opened. White roses for this person, whomever she was, felt she was worthy of him.

"Bah!" He snarled as he shot up out of the bed and grasped the vase tightly. Throwing it hard into the wall, the flowers, water and glass littered the floor below it. A quick _Reparo_ and the vase was in one piece to throw in the trash, but his vengeance on the flowers was not done yet. Gathering them he threw them into the fireplace angrily. Someone had invaded his personal space! Someone had seen him in his Death Eater garb, and someone had helped where they were not wanted!

He turned to his wardrobe to find all of his clothes for the day neatly cleaned, pressed and ready for his use. Again, he was angry, but he had no time to act on it if he wished to have breakfast before classes started. He would have words with Albus about this immediately.

--

_That old man is up to something, again! _Severus was thinking to himself as he stormed from the Headmaster's office. He didn't even acknowledge that this might be a very pertinent threat! If someone had broken the wards to his room, or broken into the Floo Network of the school it could be absolutely detrimental. But no, the twinkle-eyed bastard gave it not a second thought. That means he knew who it was and gave them access! Damn him!

The next summons was harder than the last. The potion had not reacted the way it had on human test subjects, and Severus found himself begging for the Dark Lord's forgiveness. His forgiveness came in the form of three slicing hexes and a Cruciatus that would make Lucius Malfoy cry for his mother. He had barely managed to Apparate back to the gates of Hogwarts before losing consciousness.

He awoke in a steaming bath; again the scent of roses filled the air. Sandalwood drifted to his nose from the water. But the world was again, very blurry. He thought that odd, the Cruciatus had never before affected his vision so badly. But the blood loss from the slicing hexes may have, so he waited patiently letting the steaming water warm his blood drained body. His head was swimming and he was having trouble holding his head up. The humming, he heard the humming again. Damnit! That woman was in his quarters again! The thought of being angry alone seemed to be too much, draining what little energy he had. He let himself close his eyes, and darkness washed over him once again.

He awoke, it must have been sometime in the night. His brow was sweating, he had been dreaming again. That soft humming was heard. A soft hand touched his brow, cool to the touch it was. The scent of roses filled his senses once again.

"Go to sleep, Severus," was all the whisper said to him.

"Get out," he hissed angrily.

"Go to sleep, I will leave," the feminine whisper came again. Without a wand nearby, he did not want to sleep without his chambers being empty. He had changed the damned wards, and warded the Floo, yet she still got in. She still knew he was injured! The old man had to be in on this! The humming droned away, the feminine figure in the darkness walked from the room. He saw the green light of the Floo as she left. He called to his wand, warded the bedroom door and let himself rest once again.

He awoke in the morning. On the dresser, in the same place as last time was another vase of flowers. This "Rose" person was leaving him hints. Oh he hated the fact this woman dared the audacity to presume her presence was wanted! This time she left Zinnias, Yarrow and Wisteria flowers. Zinnias, signs of thoughts from your friends. Yarrow, wishing good health, and Wisteria to wish steadfastness or vigilance. Again the flowers found their way to the fireplace.

This time the woman had done more than last! She had graded all of his papers, exactly to what his specifications would have been! She had cleaned his apartments! She had finished the potion he had simmering and bottled it! The writing was his on all the papers, so she was an expert in forgery as well as a burglar! Again he was so angry he could have killed someone. And again, he was at a complete loss whom this woman could be. And again, he would have a fit on the Twinkle Eyed Headmaster about it!

--

_That bastard knows, but he isn't telling! Damn that insufferable know it all Headmaster to the Ninth Plane of Hell right into the arms of Asmodai himself! _He was in a rage. _Lemon drop indeed!_

He let out his rage on the students. Gryffindor of course would pay the most, but even Slytherin lost ten points that day to his temper.

--

A/N: I do not own anything Harry Potter-esque. I enjoy writing the fanfic for all to enjoy to the merry cost of absolutely zip.

Asmodai- Also known as Asmodan, Tasmodan, Tasmodai, Tazmodius... the Arch Devil of all nine planes of Hell.


	2. Preening the Roses

A Rose By Any Other Name-Part 2

This went on for two years. After the first four months, he stopped fighting. There was no use. She was going to come, she was going to get in, and she was going to help him whether he wanted it or not. His protests did not anger her, his slurs did nothing to deter her, and his temper did not stop her.

_Rose_ became a fixture in his life. He knew no matter what the pain, _Rose_ would be there when it was over. And he could not be thankful, he could not return the favor, because he did not know whom _Rose_ was. She was more than likely faculty. Someone that could access the Floo network was more than likely the person. She had training as a mediwitch, but only Poppy had that out of the Faculty and it was definitely a thinner woman that was tending to him. So mayhap not faculty, but someone Dumbledore was allowing in. That must have been it. Someone that Dumbledore was calling when he returned is the only thing he could think of. And she always smelled of roses.

Then came the day Dumbledore was killed by his wand. He ran with Draco, with the other Death Eaters. He kneeled before his Lord with Draco already whimpering at his side for forgiveness, being struck by two different Death Eaters with commanding authority on their Cruciatus Curses. His punishment was deafening, painful, and he knew it was time for his end. He could hear Narcissa begging forgiveness for her son, but she did not beg for him. She would not let them know about the Unbreakable Vow. She would not give herself over to pain to protect him from the Dark Lord's curses. He began to feel his mind swimming to try and escape the pain and knew he would be punished until he was nothing more than a drooling man in the fourth floor of Saint Mungo's.

He caught the scent on the wind. Roses. Sweet roses filled his nostrils. The curse stopped, and he was left heaving for breath, ready to die. He knew the next thing to come would be the Killing Curse. He had now officially outlived his usefulness. He could no longer spy for the Dark Lord. He could no longer get information from the Order to his Lord. He no longer guided the Slytherin children into his Dark Lord's grasp.

He heard cries of outrage, cries of anger and hatred.

"Get her!"

"She's getting away!"

"Stop her now!"

"Who is she and how did she get in here?"

"Crucio!"

"Protego!"

"Diffindo!"

"Protego!"

"Expelliarmus!"

CRACK!

And there was no more sound as he felt the world twisting and turning, painfully spinning in circles. When the spinning stopped, he heard a sound that made his heart wrench painfully, but jump in his chest at the same time. It was Draco's whimpers. If he thought a couple scratches on his arm were painful from an upset Hippogriff, he now knew pain beyond reasoning. The scent of roses filled his nostrils. He let himself fall into the darkness, for some reason, that scent meant he was safe.

He awoke; he was in a small bed. His wand was resting on his chest under his hand. The humming was still being heard and the whimpers of Draco as well. He was warm, dressed in a long nightshirt. A trunk lay next to the bed, presumably of things for them to wear. A small table in the middle of the room held a vase that was large and full to the brim of flowers. The bouquet was made of White Carnations stating innocence, Cattails saying peace, Bittersweets saying Truth was Known, Lavender Heather saying Admiration and blue Hyacinth saying Constancy. This was Rose's doing. He knew that. She had dared the Dark Revel to come and save him, saved Draco and taken care of them both. Draco's whimpers were coming from his dreams. He was sleeping.

He watched as a feminine figure with long brown hair walked in, sitting cautiously next to Draco, long fingers gently reached around his neck and pulled up his head slightly. She was humming. Draco's eyes snapped open, but she kept humming softly. His eyes instantly relaxed and Snape realized her humming was a sort of _Disillusionment_ of some kind. It made someone feel at peace, a simple charm used by mother's to soothe irritable or colicky babies. She slipped a potion Snape couldn't see into Draco's mouth, and he swallowed it. Slowly his eyes drooped and he was sleeping once more. She hummed a bit longer before slowly laying Draco's head back upon the pillows under him. He no longer whimpered, and his face seemed at peace.

The humming stopped and she slowly stood, she backed away from Draco's bed and turned to Severus'. She did not bother to try and make him drink a potion, instead laying the bottle of Dreamless Sleep next his bed on the nightstand.

"Where am I?" Snape ordered.

"Safe," the bell like voice said quietly.

"Who are you?" he demanded again.

"Someone who knows the truth," she said softly before turning to leave the room once more. "Rest, you are out of his hands and he cannot reach you here." Snape looked around at the gorgeous walls of the room he was in. The small beds seemed to not exactly fit here. It may have been that this was once one bed, which had been transfigured into two. The walls were bare, but they had the finest crafted wallpaper. The windows and walls all had extremely decorative molding. He knew this was not an average person's house.

"Again I will ask, and then I will begin casting hexes," Snape began at the white robed woman before him. "Where am I?"

"It's called the Cottage," she said quietly. "I only know it by that name, and I do not know it's exact location. Only know this, it is _Unplottable_ so rest, you are safe Severus." With that, she left the room, and he heard the door lock behind her. Rest seemed to be the only option at the moment. He could feel he was still far too weak to do little else.

"Severus," a voice whispered, calling him from his rest. "Severus!" he felt his shoulder being given a firm shake. Reality came crashing in, and the hand that shook found itself and it's owner pinned to the floor. A whimper of pain let him know that it was Draco and he recoiled immediately.

"Do not ever touch me when I sleep," the older wizard hissed.

"Where are we?" Draco said working his way to sit upright on the floor.

"I do not know," Severus said, again looking around. The room smelled of the flowers in the vase, but more smelled of roses. She had been in here, recently.

"How did we get out?" Draco said curling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"Again, I do not know. I can only assume someone came and got us out," he said rolling his eyes. "You did not Apparate us here, and I did not."

"Does anything look familiar?" Draco said. He looked about the room again, but no. There was nothing familiar here. He moved to the window and gasped. This was familiar. That garden was extremely familiar.

"Yes, I know that garden," he said pointing out to it. Draco stood and looked out of the window. "This is Dumbledore's summer house."

"But the Headmaster is dead, how did we get here?" he said with awe. "You think Professor MacGonagall?"

"No," he said quietly. "But I intend to find out." The click of the door lock sent both of them jumping for their wands. But the door did not open. They looked at each other for a long moment before Severus went to the door and tried the knob. The door opened. Draco looked at the trunk then across the room and saw his own.

"That is my trunk from Hogwarts!" Draco said pointing at it like it was a known criminal.

"And I suspect that one is mine," Severus said quietly. "Get dressed, the loo should be down the hall at the end. Unless that Twinkle Eyed Elf had two such gardens and I am mistaken about where we are, I know this house well."

"Alright," Draco said sullenly. As he moved to the trunk, Severus made use of the shower and the loo. His ablutions out of the way, Draco took his turn as Severus discovered the interior of the trunk left next to his bed. Once he was done, the light of the room let him see there was no light making it under the bed. Curiosity be damned, he looked. All of his books were stacked neatly under the bed in some clear material. After a few moments of thought he realized what they were. Plastic. Muggle preservation method, used to keep out the dust mites and other things. Some of his books weren't charmed. He had reason to think that this "Rose" had gotten his belongings? How did she get past the wards on them? How did she know to bring them here and when did she find the time to do so?

Draco emerged back into the room a few minutes after his discovery and sighed slightly.

"Look under your bed," Severus said in a low tone. The boy did not fight with him, just did as he was told. Draco pulled at the object under his bed, staring at it with wide eyes. In his hand was his broom, his Seeker's broom. He showed it reverently to Severus. "She seems to have known in advance to prepare for our arrival."

"Who?" He said frumpily. "Who is she?"

"I do not know, but she has skill, and a great deal of cunning if she is this well prepared. Be on your guard, she may not be a friend," he said as he rose to his feet. Again, they left the room, leaving behind the things brought for them. Down a wide stairway, the scent of food drifted across their noses, and Draco's belly made the most awful sound in reply to the invitation. Severus rolled his eyes and turned into the kitchen. She was there. Disillusionment dispersed, she stood cooking at the stove. Her long brown ringlets and sultry shape of her body beneath lavender satin robes was breath taking. That voice rang out, it was still not familiar.

"Please sit, gentlemen," she said softly. "How do you like your eggs Draco?"

"Over easy?" he said looking at Severus perplexed beyond all reason. Severus moved into the room and waited until the woman set down the pan before approaching any closer. Draco moved to the other side of the room watching carefully and preparing to hex the snot from this woman if needs be.

She did not raise her eyes from the pan, just waited for whatever Severus was going to do. As he reached out, to grip her shoulder, her reflexes snapped like lightening. Severus found himself pressed against the cooling box wrist twisted painfully behind him and the pressure point of his wrist held firmly by a delicate hand.

"I withstood your abuse before because you did not know I meant you no harm, Severus," she said softly. "Now, tell Draco to put that wand away before he hexes you by mistake trying to get to me." She was right, the angle she had Severus at was very easy to dodge anything Draco might throw and end up hitting him. But he was not out of the running just yet.

Although the pain was excruciating, he yanked his wrist free and pushed her hard against the floor, pinning her to it easily with his easy foot and half he stood over her, and probably hundred or so pounds he held in weight over her body. She did not fight; she just looked up at him as if waiting patiently. Her eyes were the color of dark clover honey, large too, too large. Her beauty was unreal. Ethereal. Angelic.

"Draco, check her arms," he growled holding her down. The large brown-eyed doe below him just rolled her eyes. Draco did as he was told and lifted both of her sleeves to reveal nothing but pale skin. "Take her wand."

"I do not have a wand on me," she said quietly. "But feel free to check for yourself."

"You have some questions to answer, Missy," Draco sneered.

"I owe you nothing, Mr. Malfoy," she said vehemently. "Now, if you please, I would like to finish your breakfast."

Severus looked down over her form. Her chest was heaving in heavy breaths. He noted a silver chain around her neck that was weighted down probably by a pendant. It dipped into her cleavage, being held there probably by her undergarments. Severus' eyes narrowed. She smelled of roses, nothing more. Not sweat, not skin, not even what may have been used to wash her hair or clothing.

"I think Mr. Malfoy is right, even if his method of delivery was crude," Severus said with a smirk.

"I owe you nothing Severus," she said quietly. "And you will not hurt me under Albus' roof."

"I killed the man, I think I could cause a little bloodshed in his home," he sneered in return.

"You killed what would have become Tom's new body," she said softly. "You did him a favor and even I know that."

"Legilimens!" Severus said as he peered into her eyes.

_At first entry into her mind, he saw the library at Hogwarts. Specifically the Restricted Section. Literally, row-by-row, name-by-name, the books all existed in her memory. If he didn't know better he would think he was looking into Madame Pince's mind. He moved into the hallway of her memories to find many doors locked tightly. These were magically tightened, not the use of Occlumency. Interesting though not impossible for him to break through. He did not have a wish to rape the woman's mind just to get the answers he sought. He moved to the information regarding last night's rescue._

_The image wavered into view. She Apparated from this house, appearing directly at his side in the middle of the revel. Her first spell had been cast by a preset shielding spell allowing her a moment to gather her bearings. She began casting off hexes and the shield went up tighter around herself, Draco and himself. She sneered at the Dark Lord, saying something quite humorous._

"_How does it feel to have your fun taken away by a Mudblood?" She said as she wrapped her arms around Severus' waist, then Draco's and with the help of the pendant around her neck, Disaparated. Simple, quick and very effective. He saw her as she was now, lying below him. Her identity was still not shown. _

_He moved before she left here, trying to find out how she knew. But there was a stonewall there. A charm. Something that kept even the strongest of Legilimens out. He retreated from her mind._

"There is nothing of use there," he snorted.

"Of course not," she said softly. "A fool would leave their mind open when concealing her identity. Now may I cook breakfast?"

Draco had checked her over for a wand while Severus was checking her mind. Draco shrugged and looked to Severus nervously.

"One wrong move…"

"And you will give me detention and remove points from my house?" she said sardonically. "Please Severus, let me up." Her tone was much more sincere on the second part. "I do not appreciate the bruises on my wrists, and I know you are trying not to hurt me."

Severus stood rapidly, seemingly disgusted with himself as he looked down at her with a sneer. She just ignored it, and casually stood and rubbed down her robes to smooth them out a bit before she returned to the stove. She cooked eggs over easy for Draco, and over medium for Severus. She prepared toast for both along with sausages and hash. She prepared nothing for herself. Indulging only in a glass of apple cider before she left the room. Severus could hear her moving to the living room and sitting quietly within.

"I do not understand this," Draco said shaking his head. "How did she know where to come get us?"

"Fidelius Charm," he said smoothly. "She can apparate to my side despite any ward. And as long as she is in contact with me, she can also apparate out."

"You are under a charm?" Draco said incredulously.

"Apparently," he snorted finishing his toast and eggs.

"You did not know this?" Draco scoffed. "How could anyone put you under a Fidelius? You would have the right to know who the secret keeper was!"

"Draco, apparently she is the secret keeper," he snorted again. "Which means she can never discuss with anyone about my whereabouts. Ever."

"But she can discuss mine!" he contested.

"So I suggest you learn quickly how to be a very sociable gentleman to the self proclaimed muggle born in there," Snape sneered at the boy who just nodded quickly realizing his life rested in the woman's hands who he had just sneered at vehemently moments ago. "But I am indeed curious as to who she is and how Albus put the spell on me without my knowledge."

She was humming again, and Draco seemed a bit calmer. A Siren's song to the boy, but then again, he had never had much in the way of comfort.

"The garden is safe, do not leave the grounds. I wish to talk to her, alone." Snape looked to Draco to make sure he was fully understood. The blonde wizard looked to him and gave a sharp nod before walking out of the kitchen into the garden. Snape drove his long strides into the living room to find "Rose" there quietly mending a robe the muggle way.

"Again, I am going to ask. And I do so despise having to repeat myself. Who are you Madame?" he said looming over her as if she were a student with a cauldron.

"Does it really matter?" she said with a sigh. "You owe me nothing, I want nothing from you. I am not a Slytherin and I have no hidden agenda. Not that I expect you will ever believe that, of course," she said softly before tying off the knot to her sewing and biting off the thread and needle.

"You are correct, I do not believe you," Snape said with a sneer.

"I did not expect as much," she said as she folded the robe and set it aside. "But I can assure you, that you could guess until the day the Dark Lord dies, and never come up with my identity. Can we not just accept that I am here to help you?"

"Then let us question why, shall we?" he said sardonically.

"Very well, I shall give my reasons why. I appreciate your wisdom, cunning, aptitude to carry on despite insurmountable odds, your courage and above all else your absolute intelligence," she said with a shrug. "It is something I wish to see have a chance to grow when this war is over, instead of being so poorly muffled by everything you have seen and felt thus far. You have been maltreated and malcontent, and deserve every angry retort you have ever given," she said with a quiet shrug.

"I have known you for years, and I know that you are capable of a great many more things than you give even yourself credit for. You are a man of actions, your words never truly belie your feelings." Her eyes never wavered as she spoke. Snape took a step back, then swiftly turned away from the honey colored orbs that sought out his own. "Then there is always your absolute wondrous taste in Scotch."

He stopped. He tried to think to whom he might have had to every converse with about Scotch or shared a Scotch with as far as female company goes. He hadn't. Not in years, not since he was young and was casually talking about it to Lily about his father's "taste" for Scotch. Yeah, taste, more like an addiction. Snape was not a heavy drinker. Never had been, it dulled the senses, and made one vulnerable. _How else was Scotch important to her? Why would it have been? Think Snape! _

"I shared one with Dumbledore the night before he died," she said quietly. "He said it was a bottle you gave to him for Yule," she said softly as she plucked the needle into the spool of thread. "He gave me the rest of the bottle and told me to give it to you only when the war was over, one way or the other."

"You have the bottle?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," she said quietly. She never seemed to truly raise her voice. He believed it may be charmed to remain calm sounding at all times, much like her apparent disguise. Everything about this woman was a fraud. Absolutely everything.

"I have absolutely no reason to trust you under the large amount of charms you are covering yourself with," he snarled. "That boy's life is in my hands now, and you have made it impossible for me to go back now!"

"Tom had every plan to kill you tonight. There is more than just you and Draco that cannot go back now," she said quietly looking up to him as she tucked away the spool of thread into its sewing basket. "The show may have looked impressive, but it is only a matter of time before he realizes I did not work alone."

"Who assisted you?" he snarled vehemently. "Tell me now!"

"Our other contact, you'll meet him shortly," she said quietly.

"So you are saying you work for the Order," he scoffed.

"No, I work for Albus," she said quietly. "I work for those I care for, not the politics that will rip the Order apart now. My only concern now is my orders from Albus which are to tend and care for you, keep you alive, and whomever I must care for to keep you alive. Last night, that included Draco. I know about the Vow," she said smoothly.

"Who is your other contact?" he demanded again.

_Knock Knock._

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," she stood and made her way to the door. Severus made his way to a corner with his wand at the ready. He couldn't tell if it was to appease him, or ruin his pride as she looked to him and nodded before swinging the door open widely to greet the wizard on the other side of the door.

"Come in Lucius," she said softly. Lucius gave a small bow and walked in quietly. "May I take your cloak?" Lucius divested himself of his large black over cloak and handed it to her quietly.

"Are they safe and well?" Lucius said quietly to the young woman before him.

"Yes, Draco should be either in the kitchen or garden. Severus is well as can be expected," she said as she hung up the cloak. "There is coffee in the kitchen, shall we?"

"Yes, please," Lucius said. His usual high and mighty demeanor was gone, his eyes were red and puffy and he made no attempt to hide them. She looked to Severus' nook and then walked Lucius into the kitchen. Getting three cups of coffee, she set them out as Severus walked into the room shortly there after.

"She did not make it out," Lucius said, his hand was trembling and he was doing a fine job of containing himself.

"Lucius…" this "Rose" person began but he held up his hand to stop her.

"We knew what we were getting into," he said quietly. "At least it was quick for her."

"He hurt you too," she said observantly.

"He hurt my family, he could expect no less from me than what he received," Lucius said cryptically.

"And what did he receive, old friend," Severus said with a sneer before sitting to take up his coffee.

"He did not get to kill you, he did not get to kill my son, and I have this," he said pulling a small box from within his pockets. "If there is anything that may help with this, it will prove useful."

Severus opened the box and stared at it's contents. This could indeed help immeasurably and he looked at Lucius with shock. "Rose" looked over and tilted her head.

"Nagini's head," Severus replied to the unasked question. "Yes, this will prove most beneficial."

Lucius sat in silence, drinking his coffee. "Rose" made little or no attempt to make him talk to her. Simply she cleaned up the kitchen, offered him some biscuits which he denied himself, and sat demurely in the chair with her hands in her lap. Her mere presence seemed to be what Lucius needed. Not to be touched, not to be listened to, not to sob or weep, just to know someone was there seemed to be enough. "Rose" just seemed attuned to that. After about half an hour, her sweet voice rang out into the silence that had been the kitchen.

"Draco is in the garden," she said and it seemed to shake Lucius to the core. He nodded brusquely and swept out of the room and out to the garden. She looked to Severus and spoke quietly.

"He needs to mourn, and he will not show any weakness in my presence," she said as she slowly stood. "More coffee?"

"No," he said sealing the box with a stasis spell. "I am still lost to whom you might be, and I cannot say I trust this whole situation."

"If you have a problem, you wish to speak to someone you can trust, Albus is in the sitting room," she said quietly as she tended to getting herself more coffee. Again, she had startled him beyond reason and he found himself before the sitting room door before he had time to think about it. Opening it, the room was dark. Casting a quick _Lumos_, the lanterns lit and he saw no one in the room. He sighed. He knew Albus was dead. He knew that. Why had he bothered? Why had her words been so easily believed? Why had he bothered to hope?

"My boy, you look horrid," it was the voice. It shocked him from his reverie as he looked for the source. On the wall, proud with his desk and Fawkes on a stand nearby, not to mention his famous bowl of Lemon Drops was the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "But I have seen you far worse."

"Who is she Albus?" he sneered.

"Whom?" he asked.

"You know whom!" he snarled out.

"Ah, the sweet lovely," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "She truly is a gem, and a remarkable genius at that."

"Who is she?" he growled getting impatient with the oiled canvas.

"Severus, for her safety, the safety of many others and your own I cannot tell you that. She is completely trustworthy, and she has only your interests in mind," Albus said popping in a Lemon Drop.

"And seemingly the Malfoys as well," he sneered.

"No, frankly she could care less about what happens to them," he remarked with another bright twinkle. "You know, this was all her idea. I told her that if you ever crossed a line she was uncomfortable with, she could stop at any time. She even fought with me vigorously to defend you that first night." Albus seemed lost in the reverie of past memories.

"Albus, is she a friend of yours or one of the faculty? If she is faculty she is going to be missed!" Severus said hissing.

"She is not faculty, and she will not be missed. She is doing her job, as she should be. Now that you are well, she will come and go from here. She cannot stay here, for her duties far encompass more than just tending to you," he said sternly. "That lady will never stab you in the back Severus. Never."

Suddenly he looked up at the painting to say something, but the old goat was snoring in a feeble attempt to appear asleep. He knew he would get no more answers and this was that old coot's way of shooing him out of the office. Severus stood and walked from the sitting room looking about for "Rose". She was not there. He moved to the kitchen to find father and son sitting on the bench, father was holding his son tightly about the shoulders while the younger cried into his shoulder. This was far from Lucius' normal way, and Lucius himself was steeling his resolve to probably let the tears loose later when he was on his own.

He did not see Rose again for two months. Although he received regular owls from her requesting that any needs they had be owled back, he had not seen the lovely face of the woman who was his caretaker. He often found himself drinking Scotch in the sitting room with Albus or in the parlor with Lucius and Draco. Draco was tutoring with Severus and Lucius both. "Rose" made sure that he had all the necessary materials to be able to sit his NEWTS at the end of the year.

The searing pain in his and Lucius' arm came suddenly in December of that following year. The Lord was summoning his faithful, and doing it urgently. Rose's owl arrived simultaneously with a simple message.

_SS/LM,_

_Bring Draco. It is time. There is a muggle key in the desk. It is a Portkey. It will activate in 20 minutes. Bring your masks and cloaks; you may need them._

_Your Caretaker_

All three readied themselves and as the hand struck the hour, they felt the tug on their navels that pulled them to 12 Grimmald Place. As they appeared, "Rose" was standing there. Severus knew they were in the overgrown garden by the back door. Lucius took a few moments to realize they were at his wife's old family home.

"It is good to see you again," she said standing before them without moving at all. It was surreal. She wore a white, hooded cloak that had a thin layer of gossamer over it that made it flow beautifully in the night air. "I wish it were under happier circumstances."

"Potter is going after him tonight," Severus said plainly.

"No, he already took Potter," she said lowering her eyes slightly. "We are going in to get him out. It is part of the plan."

"I see," Lucius said softly. "Use the enemy's arrogance against him. How very …. Gryffindor."

"I am afraid I wouldn't be able to comment on that precisely," she said as she opened the door for them.

The next few hours were a blur of plans and more plans. Plots and under plots to make sure that the final outcome were achieved. Her face was stern but no one seemed to really notice her there. Nobody put her into any of the plots or plans. They seemed to be intentionally leaving her out of them. It made Severus angry to think that someone powerful enough to walk into a revel and walk out with two Death Eaters under each arm should be so easily ignored. Perhaps there was another plan for her. He also noticed that the two other members of the Trio were missing. Granger and Weasley were not here. Without Potter, they must not have found the need for the two children sufficient.

Lucius and Severus left first. The others used Portkeys to get in with. The old manor house that was chosen to hold Potter in had once belonged to the MacNair family. Severus knew every nook and cranny like the back of his hand and made quick work to get inside. Lucius made quick work of the protective wards to let the others in. As soon as the wards came down, the battle began. Flashes of light, bright and in a rainbow of colors streaked the field between combatants. Screams of agony, combined with the horrid stench of urine, sweat; blood and death filled the battlefield within five minutes of the battle beginning.

Severus found Potter quickly; he had been spared much harm but was of course wandless. Harry was no fool however, and forced Wormtail to repay his life debt. Bring him his wand, or else. Wormtail was never so relieved to be out of the burden when Severus brought an end to the Rat-like Man's life within seconds of the wand being retrieved.

Storming, stomping footfalls caught Severus' wand next, as the person turned the corner his bright red hair let Severus drop his guard. Ron Weasley ran to his friend and took him up tightly. Severus rolled his eyes at the open display.

"If you two lovebirds are quite finished, our compatriots are dying up there," he drawled out. Harry and Ron looked at Snape, then nodded and ran up the long hallway out to the battlefield. Severus had to give time before he made for his own escape.

Draco was bloody brilliant on the battlefield. The fear, rage and anger that swept through him from years of these exact people manipulating his very existence came to bear on the forefront. Casting curses and hexes as he had been taught since he was a young child he was masterful in combat.

Lucius was fighting beside his son, and the two against the other Death Eaters was proving to be a very smart move on the Order's part. It was not long before Harry entered the fray, along with Ron. It was Ron that killed Fenrir Greyback and he hadn't even utilized a spell to do it. A simple silver dagger he cut apart the werewolf's face viciously. It made even Lucius remind himself that family was indeed everything. The boy's vengeance for his brother's scars was astronomically powerful.

The circle of dementors had been difficult to disperse. Their death spiral had meant to take out the offending former Death Eater and his company. Harry's _Patronus_ had been enough to drive them off, but it gave the opportunity to the Death Eaters. It was a painful experience in poor planning as they found themselves on their knees before the Dark Lord himself in a matter of less than half an hour.

As they circle around them, Harry couldn't help thinking of the line from the third Aladdin movie made by Disney when the Genie announced "Please don't move or we'll be shooting ourselves!" It brought a smirk to the boy's face that quickly fell when he realized who was standing at Voldemort's side.

Perfect in her school uniform, untainted, not dirty, and definitely not abused apparently stood a very strong looking Hermione Granger. Her wand at her side, Ron's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. She smirked at them, but otherwise remained silent.

Severus was looking at the Muggle Born like she had eight heads. Did she not realize that once Potter was dead, the Dark Lord would probably kill her too? He took in a deep breath to let out a sigh when something tickled his senses. Roses. The pure scent of roses filled the air.

"Surprised Potter?" Voldemort said with a hiss that hit at the base of the neck and sent unwanted shivers down the spine. "She has been quite useful over the years, truly she has. Too bad she did not know about your ways to betray me Snape or this war may have been over much sooner."

"The Mudblood?" Draco spat out.

Hermione seemed to ignore him. She seemed above all the pettiness that was around here. She seemed as arrogant as any Malfoy on any day of the week, except that her hands were clasped so innocently right in front of her.

"You should have always listened to Albus, Snape," she drawled out. "But no, you had to go playing both sides of the fence, didn't you? And what did it mean? It meant I got to stab you clear in the back." It was Snape's turn to ignore her. That scent was emanating from the chair the Dark Lord was sitting in? No. Where was it coming from? This place should reek of mold, sweat and death but all he could smell was roses.

"I swear a curse on …" Lucius started only to find himself screaming and clutching the ground in agony.

"Nice try," Hermione said almost gleefully. "But I plan to survive this war, and frankly, you are just too _pathetic_ Potter." This struck Harry dumb. "I mean really! You couldn't even get enough control of yourself to study!" Harry's fists curled until his knuckles were white. Snape knew the betrayal the boy felt.

'_You need to listen, Severus,'_ it was Rose's voice. _'I am right here, and I want your solemn word that when this is over, you will live the long life I have worked so hard for you to have. Promise me Severus, please!' _So "Rose" was a Legilimens. That explained a lot. He tried to pinpoint where she was, tried to see but there was no one to see unless she were under one of those masks.

'_I promise,'_ was his only reply.

"I think the Weasley should be the first, pet," the Lord called to the bushy haired girl who just smirked.

"I want Lucius first, I owe him one," she said softly. "Then I want Draco screaming at my feet."

"I did not ask you what you wanted," he hissed at her. She was still standing at his side, slightly behind him. Her eyes locked on Severus for a moment and a demure smile crossed her lips.

'_Remember your promise to me,'_ "Rose's" voice said once again and in a flash Severus saw the glint of something behind the Dark Lord's back before it plunged inward to the wizard firmly. His wand slipped from his grip, and before he could fall forward to retrieve it, it was already sailing with a swift kick from Miss Granger to Harry's hand.

The hexes began to fly and Hermione was on the ground refusing to scream. Her body shook, as Bellatrix held her down in a tight _Crucio_ sure to kill that wonderful mind.

The next few moments were a blur, but the spells being hurled by Harry were nothing to scoff at. The Dark Lord took curse after curse, spell after spell with grace even though he was without wand and something was protruding from his back. Finally Harry stopped and stood as if time itself was standing still.

"SEVERUS, CATCH!" was all that was heard as a wand went sailing through the air into Severus' long fingers. Casting off curses and a Protego or two a blinding light filled the area causing all to duck for cover. Except Hermione, who was lying prone in agony still from Bella's wand. It was her scream he heard more than anyone else's, including his own as the Dark Mark vanished from his arm.

Lucius and Draco were too clutching at their forearms and writhing along with all others in their cloaks and masks. It was only a second later that the Aurors, the rest of Dumbledore's Army and Minerva MacGonagall broke into the room. Severus clamored up the small two steps to Hermione's form. The moment he crawled over, he smelled it. Roses. Hermione Granger was his "Rose". He pulled her form against him and shakily checked for signs of life. Moody and Tonks were checking over an unconscious Harry Potter and muttering about how this was not the plan.

Lucius recovered much quicker than Draco did. He looked over to his old friend holding the woman in his arms and then to the scorch mark on the ground that had once been the man that killed his wife. Sticking up out of the stone was his dagger. The dagger that long ago he had driven into Severus' thigh during one of his punishment sessions was the weapon used to distract the Dark Lord out of his wand. Hermione Granger had that dagger. Hermione Granger had stabbed the most evil wizard in the known lands with a dagger he had used to harm one of his friends. His dagger had been the reason for the downfall of the Dark Lord. It shook the blonde wizard to the core. He crouched down and picked up his son into his arms walking away deftly.

Severus found weak life signs in the Gryffindor in his arms. Calling madly for help, even though he did not realize until later that he was indeed screaming like a madman, the mediwitches from Saint Mungo's rushed over. He hated to give her up, but for her sake he did. They took her away from him, the rose scent leaving with her.

--

She felt like a hippogriff was sitting on her chest, but she forced her eyes open. Inhaling deeply she felt lost for a few moments. She did not know where she was and that was scary enough. A small whimper escaped before she realized what she had done. Immediately people surrounded her, crowding in all around her, questions came unbidden from every direction from people dressed in a green that should have been retired in the 70's.

"No! Leave me alone! Please!" she screamed finally after succumbing to the terrible claustrophobia. A mediwitch took charge and cleared everyone away from her bed, save one other caretaker.

"Miss Granger?" the honey colored orbs moved slowly to the woman speaking.

"Yes?" she said quietly.

"How do you feel?"

"Exhausted, awake, alive, shaking, and terribly scared," she said in one long sentence. "Where is Harry Potter? Where is Ron Weasley?" she looked around frantically. "Where is Severus?" she demands.

"Who is Severus, dear?" the mediwitch asks sweetly.

"Snape!" she demands.

"That man? That insufferable excuse for a person?" one of the tenders snorts from outside the curtain. "Yeah, the greasy bat that taught Potions, remember?" the tending nurse seemed to be saying to another.

"Please try to calm down Miss Granger," the mediwitch says quietly as she sees pure fury fire in the young witch's eyes.

"The next comment will meet my ire," she says scathingly to the mediwitch. "I have no need of a wand to make those comments stop!" The mediwitch turned and looked outside of the curtain. Whispering something beyond her hearing the banter of giggles and other malcontent phrases stopped and footsteps away from the curtain could be heard.

The mediwitch returned and sighed. "Miss Granger, there will be no need for threats. I do not know about this Severus Snape, but Mr. Weasley is being owled right now."

"I want Snape owled at Hogwarts," she said demandingly.

"I .. all right Miss Granger," she stated quietly. "We will have him owled right away."

Hermione could see with ease the woman was lying. There was no intention of owling Snape. There was no intention to call upon him. She rested her head on the pillow and waited for Ron to get there.

--

The next day, Hermione awoke to the slight shaking of her arm.

"You have a visitor, Miss Granger," one of the nursemaids said quietly. "Dashing fellow really."

Hermione just sighed, and as she went to move her arm away to pull up the sheet, she found herself attached to the bed by a binding red rope. Confused, Arthur Weasley stepped into the light from around the curtain.

"Miss Granger," he said coldly.

"Mr. Weasley!" a smile crossed her lips, then was suddenly lost when she saw his cold demeanor. "Why are you looking at me like that? Where is Ron? Where is Harry?"

"Ron and Harry are dead," he said flatly. Horror shook Hermione to the core. "You can live with that while you rot in Azkaban, Miss Granger."

"Azkaban? Why? What have I done wrong? I followed the plan, I did what I was supposed to do!" she wailed. "Why are you turning your back on me now?" Tears poured unbidden from her eyes.

"Just like a Death Eater to say that, been trained well to lie haven't you?" he snarled turning on Hermione. "I lost three sons to that war you, you, filthy bitch! My sons are cold and in the ground and you have the nerve to sit here wailing at me? You helped kill them, and you will rot for it. There is no trial, you are going to Azkaban, Miss Granger!"

"I have right to trial!" she protested. "I have done nothing wrong! I am not a Death Eater! Ask Draco! Ask Severus! Damnit, Ask Moody!"

"Moody is also amongst the cold and lifeless, Miss Granger," he snorted.

"All that knew, are dead," she sighed. Proof would be found eventually. But she knew this was one of the risks. This was the risk of taking on the role of the infiltrator. At least Severus had her wand, and they wouldn't have it to break.

"You're escort is waiting Miss Granger," he said cruelly as he yanked the red rope that pulled her forcefully out of bed. She stumbled out of the wing, as Arthur Weasley took what he could out of her and brought her out to the black carriage that was guarded well by Dementors. She immediately felt the effects as she was put into the carriage harshly.

--

_Drip._

Two hundred and seventy two.

_Drip._

Two hundred and seventy three.

_Drip._

The ingredients to Polyjuice Potion are… Boomslang Skin, Bicorn Powder…

_Drip.._

The proper pronunciation for the _Wingardia Leviosa_ is…

_Drip…_

Maybe it doesn't matter anymore what the ingredients are for Draught of the Living Death… no, no… it's asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood, that is important. Remember that.

_Drip…._

Day 262, Year 2… The password to the Marauders Map is… oh… what was it… oh yes! I solemnly swear I am up to no good. That's right. Remember that, it's important.

_Drip……_

Day 15, Year 3 …. …. ….The day Voldemort died was December 1st, 1997. Remember that, it's important. Legilimency is illegal… that's important, remember that too. When is the next…

_Drip…._

Ah, there it is. I guess I am still alive then.

_Drip……._

Sixteen "interviews" later. When does it stop?

--

--


	3. Cutting the Roses

A Rose By Any Other Name-Part 3

The door swung open, and the shadow of the woman crawled into the corner, covering her eyes with her arm to shield them. The dark shadow loomed over her body for a few moments.

"Miss Granger, rise," it was cold and she didn't want to listen. Every time they made her stand they took her into that room. In that room they invaded her mind and it hurt. She curled in on herself and refused to move. Her eyes lit with a fire of determination. She could not see, that much was apparent because she wasn't looking anywhere in particular.

Lifted physically from the layers of rotting cloth that made up her bed, she was carried from the room by two Aurors. She did not recognize them, but then again, she didn't bother to look at them.

'_Leave the cell, turn right. Fifteen seconds, they will turn left. Five seconds and up the stairs… wait… this is not the way to the office… this is not the way to the interrogation room…'_

She began to struggle, trying to fight her way out of their grip. She needed to be let go. They were not taking her to get the Kiss. She was a life sentence; she was not supposed to die this way. She tried to shriek, but all that came out was hissing air.

"Stop this foolishness at once, Miss Granger!" the voice from behind her snapped. It wasn't familiar. She did not know this voice. Her eyes hurt; all she could see was spots from the light. Everything was too noisy. Every muscle hurt as she tried to get free. They were bruising her arms, not that she cared. Pain did not really matter, right? If she got free, they would just catch her again. She did not have what it took to fight properly, but she wasn't going down without the fight. She would show her innocence until the end.

"_Stupefy_!" and the darkness blessedly came again.

--

Severus is better, he is teaching potions again. Seeing him storm into the classroom makes her heart leap. Her healing had helped him. Her holding him while he shook and stayed unconscious helped him.

_Then the door opens, and Lucius walks into the classroom. His gate is even and she can smile knowing he too survived his ordeal._

_Draco takes the seat beside hers in the class, and she gives him the customary frown she is supposed to. But inside she is pleased too he is alright._

_No… wait.. do not dream.. it will bring THEM… Stop this.. Wake up! Wake UP! OH GODS HERMIONE.. WAKE UP BEFORE THEY COME AND TAKE THE HAPPINESS AWAY!_

_I cannot wake up. _

_--_

"Oh Arthur," she heard Molly wail. "The poor thing! Just look at her!"

No voice answered her, only the sound of footsteps walking away from the room and a door slamming.

"Now, now, don't you let him bother you," the elder Weasley woman's voice crooned. "You just keep sleeping. Nobody blames you, Hermione."

--

"And what in Merlin's name is he doing here!" the voice seemed unfamiliar.

"Oh you know he is the reason she is free, that the truth came out," it was Molly again. "Why should he not visit the poor thing?"

"I will return when she is awake," was the only voice, it seemed so distant.

--

The light seemed so bright again. She squinted against it. Her body felt better, but her mind was still reeling. So many voices had come and gone and she just hadn't the energy to acknowledge it. Her mind raced, but her body did not want to cooperate. She had found out how Harry, Ron, Charlie and Bill had died. But she knew little to nothing else of the aftermath of the war.

Forcing her body up, and out of the bed it was bright and sunny outside. The thin sheer curtain over the window did not cover that sparkling aspiration out of her blurring eyes. Cautiously she made her way to the loo. She kept her head down as she walked past the sink and it's mirror. She didn't want to give it a chance to tell her how awful she appeared, or to say something even more unseating. She finished quietly and quickly and washed her hands while keeping her face from the mirror. Then left the bathroom as if running from a ghost.

Stepping into the long hallway, she peered around trying to make sure that no one was about up here. It seemed empty and she moved slowly toward the stairs. This place was the last one she ever wanted to be in. The Burrow. Sliding down the stairs, one at a time while clasping desperately to the tight railing she was exhausted by the time she reached the bottom. Kneeling there for a few moments to catch her breath she forced herself to move again. She had to get out of here. She had to leave before Arthur arrived. And so flee she did.

Out the door, and strait into the woods her feet, bare pounded against the warm dirt below up the trail that she and Ron had run through many times as children. She noticed as she trudged through the dirt that her skin was pallid white. She had no color at all. _Three years and no sunlight will do that._ _Lack of need of melatonin…._

Her mind rambled the entire chemical reasoning behind her lack of color. The next thing to come under scrutiny was how thin her arms appeared. And they were desperately thin. She took a moment to lift the hem of the robes the Weasleys had put her in to notice her legs in very similar condition. _Breakdown of musculature from lack of use, and nutrition often seen in Muggle people who suffered from Anorexia or Bulimia. _

Her mind continued to race as she reached the clearing where they often turned around and headed back. She continued to berate her appearance. She continued to stop and think about how she appeared, then moved a few more steps and began the thought process all over again.

It was not until she saw the Auror cloak come around a tree that she realized what terrible danger she was in. A scream tore from her throat unbidden and she leapt back, losing her balance and holding out her arms as if to fend off an attack. Another cloak arrived, and Hermione began to hyperventilate. _I am not going back there!_ She found her footing and pushed herself upright only to find herself exhausted from the effort, she turned to get away and found herself swathed in mounds of black fabric. Not an Auror's cloak. _Much softer, much warmer. Yes warm. I am so cold. _

Looking up she found herself staring into the intent, stormy grey orbs of Lucius Malfoy. Her eyes widened and her breath all but stopped. She tried to back up, move away, but he had her firmly by the arms.

"Miss Granger," his voice was silky and soft. Almost seductive. Almost. "You must calm yourself."

"I… I .. will not go back there… I cannot go.. back…" she shuddered. "Please Mr. Malfoy, I didn't break out! The Aurors dragged me out! I swear I didn't run out!" She shuddered as she tried to get away again. "Please just kill me! Do not make me go back! You hate me, please just kill me!"

The Aurors took steps away from the girl.

"Please do not let Arthur get me! He'll send me back there!" she screamed hysterically.

"Please Miss Granger, you are quite safe," he said softly. He snapped his head at the Aurors and they summarily Apparated away with soft pops to match their disappearances.

Once they were gone, she relaxed slightly but was still very uncomfortable. She needed to get away. Lucius would kill her now. That was sure to happen. Wasn't it? Suddenly a peace came over her, and she sighed. Lucius frowned. Her head dipped downward, she waited.

"I will never be safe…" she whispered almost beyond the reach of his ears.

"Miss Granger," he started again. He felt her muscles giving way and looped a strong arm around her. With a Crack, they were gone too. There was no verbal way to make this woman feel safe.

Oh she did not like the way the Side-Along Apparition felt. All her muscles wanted to give way when her feet felt like they were on Terra Firma once again. She felt like the proverbial stranded person on the boat that needed to kiss the ground once he washed up on a sandy beach of some deserted island.

She felt her body being lifted up. Cradled under her arms and legs, she curled herself against the warmth of Malfoy's chest. She did not know where she was being taken, but almost anywhere was better than _that_ place. She was not insane; she just did not know what the Hell was going on. It was not until she heard the massive double doors of the Entrance Hall, when she realized where she was. She was at Hogwarts. She was home.

--

She awoke again, this time not in the Burrow, not _There_, not the Hospital Wing. She did not know where she was. She was really getting tired of this, and quickly. Her exhaustion was leading to no answers. No answers meant more frustration, which eventually led to more exhaustion. It was a vicious cycle and it needed to end. Sitting up she pulled her knees to her chest, just as she had done for every Auror that had pulled her from her cell for "interrogation".

Funny word, Interrogation, to be used or said in reference to what they were did to her. They raped her mind, they raped her body, and they hit her with curses and hexes. Anything to get her to talk about where the other Death Eaters were, it really was ironic. She had done all of this to get rid of the Death Eaters, and yet here these custodians of her care in Azkaban were no better.

She had never been given a trial; so technically, she did not have a criminal record. She had never been officially arrested either, which means she was not entitled to a legal counsel. Hermione knew that Albus Dumbledore never meant for her to end like this. Somewhere she didn't know at the mercy of Lucius Malfoy was only supposed to happen if they lost the war, not if they had won.

"He… Hello?" she called out to the cool darkness. Her heart raced, she was in the dark, nobody was here and she felt so alone. She was shivering again. _Continuous and extended hypothermic state, Sirius could never get warm either. Dementors did this, too long in Azkaban. _

"_Lumos_," she jumped hearing the deep baritone. Her body shuddered as she leapt to her left to get away from the voice that had come from her right. Her arms crossed over herself and she shuddered trying to peer into the bright spots of white that were plaguing her eyes again. She couldn't see anything beyond light and shadow. She felt her hip hit something hard, and she curled up against it pulling her hands over her eyes to protect them from the bright lantern light in the room.

"Granger? You're awake," the deeper voice said. _Male, very male voice._

"Please do not touch me," she said shuddering.

"All right," he said. She could sense that he had sat nearby her. She still couldn't see.

"The light is too bright," she said shuddering. "Please…"

A whispered spell was cast and then silence once more. "I've turned them down. Try to look again."

Slowly she lowered her arm, blinking to strain against the light. She slowly was able to make out the form of Draco Malfoy sitting not four feet away from her. Her eyes went wide again and then slowly her head lowered.

"I thought I was… "

"What?" when he received no answer. "Granger, you thought you were what?"

"At Hogwarts," she shuddered. "Just get it over with."

"Granger, get what over with?" he drawled. "You are making no sense!"

"You hate me, just leave me alone and let me die," she said shivering again.

"You are not going to die Granger," he sighed. "Has no one told you anything?"

"It doesn't matter now," she said softly.

"Granger, you are in Hogwarts. You are in my quarters, my father brought you here this morning," he said quietly. "Minerva and I have been trying to rouse you all day."

"So tired," she said sleepily. _Damnit I am tired, again! No! No more sleep! _

"Let's get some chocolate in you," he said standing up. She immediately pulled herself into a tighter ball instinctively, but he did not touch her. A few moments later, the smell of something heavenly was under her nose. Hot chocolate. The steam licked at her face and she slowly uncurled to take the cup from its holder. Draco handed it over cautiously not to touch her.

She cradled the cup in her hands, savoring the heat radiating from the stone white mug. Tears prickled in her eyes as she stared at the creamy brown substance inside. They trickled down her eyes unbidden. She sipped the substance and hissed, it was indeed hot, but it felt so good going down. She again seemed entranced by the substance.

Draco watched her carefully and guardedly. She didn't move, just stared at the fluid for a long time before she drank down the entire mug in one shot. Suffused with its heat and the wondrous magic that chocolate had over the Dementor tortures she shuddered. Thankful for Draco's quick reflexes from years of catching snitches, she realized a moment too late she had dropped the mug.

"S… Sorry…" she muttered. "I should… I…" she couldn't formulate a sentence. She pulled at her hair, trying to smooth it down to no avail. It was clean, she could feel that, but it was unruly as always. She pulled a few leaves and twigs out of it and sighed staring at them.

"You should have another cup, I think," he said rising to his feet slowly and moving away from her.

"Why… Why Malfoy?" it was the only thought that came in fully and thusly it trickled out of her mouth unchecked.

"Because I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person," he scoffed. She cringed back. More insults. She was used to insults by now. She couldn't trust this one. This one was like the other ones. She didn't say anything else when he handed her another mug of chocolate. Again she held it, coddling its warmth in her hands. Her body was still shivering.

Draco walked from the room leaving her to her thoughts.

--

The fire blew green and Draco's face popped into the flames.

"Severus?" he called out.

"What is it, boy?" called the droned answer. He was not within view of the young man.

"I think I need help here, I have a young woman whom father deemed to put in my care here at Hogwarts. I have no clue what to do for her," he said quietly.

"Then call Poppy and have her take a look," he said coming into the boy's view. "Really Draco, you cannot call on me to answer…."

"It's Hermione Granger," he interrupted. "She's shivering and shaking, she recoils from anyone's touch. She begged father to kill her and said she would never be safe," he said exasperated. "I do not know what she needs. I thought sleep, but she seems more reclusive than before. Now she won't let anyone touch her. She was willing to have Father carry her here, now she wants no one to touch her apparently."

A deep sigh answered him as Severus leveled eyes with the stormy eyed one. "I will be there shortly. I have to get a cauldron off the heat."

"Thank you," he said before he left the Floo.

--

Severus' heart was racing. She was released? Escaped? Why had there been no news on this? Everyone in the Order, well those that were still alive in the Order, knew she had been hauled into Azkaban for betraying the Order and treason against the Ministry. Due to her age she was given a life sentence instead of the Dementor's Kiss. What was she doing in Draco's office? Nobody had believed his testimony and pleads with the Ministry regarding her innocence. He could have provided some proof with her wand, but then again, every ounce of proof he offered before had summarily been tossed aside. He wasn't going to risk them destroying her wand.

His fingers reached for the dusty case and opened it. Inside was her wand, and the pendant he had retrieved from Saint Mungo's after she was taken away. His fingers ran over the pendant, it was her charms inside of it that made her into "Rose". It was a Caduceus, two snakes wound around a winged staff. The muggles often used this symbol to represent their medical world. One snake was gold one was silver. The staff was green and the wings were made of almost flawless quartz crystal. He let his fingers trail over the pendant once before closing the box and making his way to the hearth.

Throwing in the Floo powder he stepped in announcing "Draco Malfoy's Office, Hogwarts!"

--

Severus had barely stepped from the Floo when two straggly and thin arms accosted him around his waist and a shivering mass of humanity holding onto him like he was a life raft after a ship had sunk. Looking down he could see the trembling form of a bushy headed girl holding onto him. Her eyes were cast downward but her grip was that of pure fear.

"P.. Professor.." she started. He was shocked. Draco was sitting in his chair behind the desk looking at the girl and her former Potions professor with a high quirked brow. It wasn't nearly so highly quirked as his own. He had never known Hermione Granger outside of the classroom and the few times he had to intervene in her exploits with Harry Potter.

"Well Severus, that's the most I've seen her move yet," Draco replied dryly.

"She is suffering from over exposure to Dementors," he said looking down. "She's freezing."

"I will get a blanket from my quarters," Draco said rising and leaving the room.

Severus slowly pried the girl from her death like grip, she whimpered but let him go. He moved her to the couch and sat her down. Looking down upon her, he watched as she drew up her knees to her chest and just sat there like a petulant child. She made no attempt to talk to him. She just sat there as if lost in her own thought.

"Tell me," he said shortly.

Her eyes slowly looked up to his. Questioning him to his wish.

"I.. don't.. know what you.. are asking.. of me.." she stuttered out as Draco brought out the blanket. Handing it to Severus, the elder wizard unfurled it and curled it around her shoulders and body.

"What have they done to you?" Severus demanded a bit more forcefully.

"They wanted.. to know.. where the rest of them were…" she said shuddering. "They told me I was .. a Death Eater.. and needed to tell them… where the others were hiding…" she said quietly.

"That was not the question Miss Granger," he said quipping at her. She flinched and turned her eyes away. She pulled the blanket closer but made no other move.

"Did you tell them anything?" he sneered at her.

"I had nothing to tell," she said steadying her voice. Draco noticed the subtle changes in her demeanor and sat back slowly in his chair to watch the master spy do his work. "I was not a Death Eater."

"So Voldemort just used you for information on Potter," he said.

"Yes," she said quietly. "And to bring down his morale in the end. But that was not the plan!"

"What was the plan, Miss Granger," he sneered.

"Stab Vol.. Vol.. him in the back!" she shouted into the blanket. "Get his wand to Harry if he didn't have one. Then… try to get away."

"You were ready to die that day?" again the fitful sneer that took so many students apart and sent them running to write to mummy came forward.

"Yes," she said softly.

"You were ready to go to Azkaban that day?" he said again.

"Yes, I was ready for that, but I hoped for better," she shuddered.

"Why?" there was no snarky retort. It seemed sincere.

"They could clear me, they promised! I would not stop, I promised I would be there. I promised I would not let… I promised to … I couldn't stop now!" she was failing miserably at keeping her composure.

"You said you were ready for Azkaban, yet you are here sniveling like a first year?" he scoffed at her.

"Azkaban I could have dealt with," she shuddered. Her voice was a mere shell. Severus' eyes turned to Draco. Draco had a serious frown on his face and looked thoroughly baffled.

"You were released from Azkaban, Miss Granger," he said coolly. "Do you know why?"

"No, I do not," she said quietly. "I can only assume the truth came out."

Draco chapeled his fingers before him and gave a sharp nod to Severus verifying her answer.

"What did they do to you?" he kneeled down on one knee near her and went to reach out to her shoulder. When his hand crossed her line of sight he saw her flinch and tense. "They raped you." It was cold, flat and heartless. She only nodded, not trusting her voice. "They had a Legilimens try to break your resolve." Again she nodded. "Then they threw you in your cell, with Dementors." Again, she nodded. Severus looked at Draco who's face was a mix of anger, dumbfounded horror and flushed with deep embarrassment. "Then you were taken out of Azkaban." Again, she nodded. "And then what Miss Granger?"

"They sent me to the Burrow," she shuddered. "I wasn't able to wake up, I was so tired."

"Did they give you any chocolate or restorative potions?" he asked seriously. She shook her head. Again, Draco's anger rose. "What did you do then?"

"I ran," she said quietly.

"And Lucius found you?" he asked. She nodded.

"And the Aurors too," she added. "I thought I was going back."

"The Weasleys did not find you," he said tightly.

Again she nodded. Again Draco was furious.

"I got you out Granger," Draco's angry voice simmered. "I found Dumbledore's penseive and demanded the Ministry and the Wizengamot hear your case. Rather than start a scandal, they released you. I was affirmed you would be with allies and company you preferred!"

"I am not safe anywhere," she mumbled. "No wand, no life, parents are dead, nowhere to go. I cannot stay at the Burrow; Arthur hates me. Arthur took me to Azkaban."

Draco was fuming livid. Arthur used his influence in the Ministry to do this? "How did you get my father's dagger?"

She stopped. Breathing ceased, she flat froze. Her eyes darted around and she shuddered. "I won't speak of it."

"You got it from me, didn't you Hermione?" Severus' voice was soft. Calming, very soothing. A tone she had never heard in her life from this man. Her eyes instantly locked on his. "From my leg. The first day you healed me. You are the woman who took care of me all of those years. That was the dagger you removed from my body." Her eyes didn't flinch as she continued to look into his eyes, but she did not speak. She would not confirm it or deny it. Which she might as well have confirmed it with her silence.

"Have you got the care for her Severus?" Draco asked sharply. Severus did not remove his eyes from hers and slowly nodded. Draco donned his robes and was gone through the Floo in a matter of moments.

"Hermione, he's gone. Tell me the truth now," he said quietly.

"It was me," she whispered. "You needed help, you wouldn't let anyone help."

"Albus taught you Legilimency and Occlumency," he answered for her. "Then you made the charm and came here when he summoned you."

"Yes," she said quietly. "He said you would not take help from Poppy."

"Come here, Hermione," he said quietly as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He offered her no thanks; she didn't want it. He offered her no reassurances; she wouldn't have believed them. He offered only his body warmth; that she needed right now, and she would accept. "I have your wand."

She shuddered in his arms and wept. He offered her nothing more than to let her, she wouldn't have accepted anything else.

--

"Father!" Draco called reaching his destination.

"Draco, how many times have I told you not to yell…" Lucius came out of his study to see a fuming Draco Malfoy. Lucius stopped his tirade about disruptions to his home and looked at the man before him.

"Father, this whole thing was orchestrated by Arthur Weasley!" Draco said crossing his arms over much the way Lucius did himself when displeased. "And then they said she would be safe there!"

"Weasley? Well, that does make things complicated," Lucius said quietly. "I knew the family had a temper, but I did not think them capable of such intrigue."

"Yes, who would have thought the lover of all things Muggle would put a Muggle Born Witch through that kind of Hell?" Draco sputtered angrily. "She was supposed to be cleared. She hasn't been tried, she hasn't even been given a chance to testify in her defense. They used her and spit her out."

"Who is with the chit now?" Lucius drawled.

"Severus," he replied. "Father, that is the other thing. Severus says she is Phoenix. She won't talk about it, but her silence confirms it."

Lucius stopped his pacing, his eyes drawn immediately to the mirrors of his son's eyes. Phoenix, the woman that Lucius was sent to, and the one that saved him and his son. The woman that apparated into a Death Eater Revel and stole out two of the Death Eaters was Hermione Granger? Phoenix had claimed to be a Mudblood to the Dark Lord. Everyone knew that. But when the war was over, she vanished. Of course she did, she was in Azkaban. Is it so surprising that Phoenix would have cared for Severus Snape? That Phoenix had the dagger made much more sense than Hermione Granger.

"Do you still have pull with Blaise Zabini?" Lucius said carefully.

"Yes, but he's the Minister of Defense," he said shrugging. "To admit any folly in this is to admit his own fault in not investigating it after Shakelbolt retired."

"Better that he admit unknowingly ignoring the situation, than to admit it later when she's strong enough to go to press about it," Lucius said with a sneer. "Do not leave him any option but to give you her file. And if that doesn't work, you can always threaten him with his previous… concessions of his office."

"Father, I do not understand why you are so headstrong in this," Draco said. "I got her out, this isn't going to get us anywhere if we keep pushing."

"No, it is going to go everywhere if Miss Granger is strong enough to make it happen. She is your ticket into the Ministry, my son. But, only if she is strong enough. Do not push her into anything. I have a feeling Severus plays a much bigger role in her life than he has previously let on," Lucius said quietly.

"Phoenix saved my life, Father. Phoenix saved his life. He said he knew she was there at the final battle and the dagger confirmed that. He never said anything about Hermione being Phoenix," he said thoughtfully. "Why would he keep quiet?"

"He gave them a lot of evidence of her innocence, son," Lucius said equally thoughtfully. "If I know Severus, and I do, he gave up trying. Arthur and Kingsley probably made sure it never went before the Wizengamot. That would mean that Zabini holds no implication in this and it would be to his best interest to be on **her** side of this battle," he said thoughtfully. "If Zabini fails to work with you, threaten to take it to the _Prophet_. But you must wait to see if she will be strong enough to do it. Any person begging to be killed is not strong enough to be an example."

"How did you meet Phoenix, Father?" Draco said quietly.

"After my escape from Azkaban, I was not the sanest of individuals," he said plainly. "No pride, no care for humanity, no care for what happened to you or anyone else. It was exactly what the Dark Lord wanted of me by leaving me there for so long."

"She came to you?" Draco added questioningly.

"Yes. She found me half dead after a revel and brought me.. well I don't even know where. She worked on me morning, noon and night. She held me while I shook, hummed sweet tunes to drown out my nightmares, and showed me the power she held by a simple wave of her hand," he said with a sigh. "In my state, I hurt her numerous times, but she never left me. She would leave and come back, but she never left me. Phoenix did exactly as her name said, and brought me out of my ashes."

"I have never known you to be so … sentimental," Draco drawled.

"She saved the Malfoy family," he said smoothly. "We Malfoy always pay our debts. If gratitude is the only gift I can give her, then so be it."

"Father," Draco scoffed. "You speak of her like you love her."

"I do, but not in that way. I love the way she showed me another path of power. She made sure I understood the power of blood, the blood of family. I cannot say that she is any less or more powerful than myself, I shall never know. But I do know that she changed the tide of this old man's life." Lucius pressed a hand to his chest dramatically. "To demonstrate it, she saved my only son. That is a power I was willing to give up until I met her. Your mother felt much the same way about her."

"And now they have broken her spirit," Draco said with a dramatic flair that only two Malfoys in conversation could possibly have.

"No, they have wounded it or killed it, but not broken it. Perhaps Severus can help her rise from her ashes," Lucius said thoughtfully. "We will just pave the way for it to happen."

With the decision made, Draco nodded and left for the Ministry.

--

Severus held Hermione for almost two hours before he dared to speak again.

"I will not let them take you again," he said simply. He pressed the dusty wooden box into her hand. "I needed you."

"You owe me nothing," she muttered into his robes.

"I owe you everything," he said in a tone that brooked no argument. "It was you that made sure that Albus did not leave me to the slaughter. I can only think that if they did not have you to crucify, it would have been myself nailed to the proverbial cross of public opinion."

"Then I did my job well," she shuddered not taking any pride in her comment.

_Damn you Albus, could you not see how much this girl suffered at your folly for saving me? Damn you. You're foolish eyes would not twinkle seeing this child like this. She deserved better than to be your fool. She trusted you, and you let her down. Even if you died, you should have made arrangements for her to be safe. Damn you Albus! And damn me too…_

"No," she whispered.

"No?" he feigned.

"No," she repeated. "Do not condemn yourself. Ever. What happened to me happened because the Order Members were killed and the one I could trust betrayed me. Not Albus, do not damn Albus. But Arthur, that's another matter entirely."

_Good, get that fire going girl. Very good. We will get you through this. You will be safe again Hermione. My Rose._

_--_

It took Hermione two months to be able to walk again, and not shiver all the time. Granted, she had to carry a few chocolates with her no matter where she went, but she had her mind about her again.

Severus noted she was bitter. She was angry and hateful of all things Wizard. Hermione had been betrayed by the polls of public opinion, swayed by the media that endorsed her as a traitor even after her release. She was just a traitor that couldn't be brought to court because there was not enough "standing evidence". It made her radiate hate all the more.

But hate was at least an emotional response. Fear was not, fear was more of a survival tactic. Hatred meant she would eventually learn her other emotions back in time. Severus took her back to his home, tended her much the way she had tended him over the years. Two weeks after she was brought there, he was ecstatic to see her cleaning the dishes by a cleaning charm.

The first week of the second month, she begged him to verbally quiz her. She wanted to ensure she had kept up her knowledge all through her incarceration. She wanted to be sure that she hadn't lost her mind. The one thing she treasured more than anything else. To his surprise her answers were quick and well memorized.

For his part, Severus was tender with his touch, but vicious with his words. He was a walking contradiction. His home was simple, but it served his needs. He had a lab in the basement, a simple living room, den, small dining area and kitchen on the first floor. Second floor held two bedrooms, each with their own bath. Nothing extravagant, and not one stitch of Slytherin colors to be found. He focused his time he wasn't taking care of "Miss Granger" on his studies of his potions. Having developed a few after retiring from Hogwarts and passing the teaching position to Draco, he enjoyed a modicum of success.

The first month, "Miss Granger" did not come out of her room much. She explained later, only after excessive prodding that she feared her strength down the stairs. He never referred to her by first name, despite the terribly personal space they had to share in her care. Even when she had tripped and fallen down the last three stairs, giving Severus quite a start in the process, he did not call out her first name.

On the first of July, he found her sitting outside. It was the first time she had ventured out of doors. Granted, her wand was tightly fisted in her hand but she was outside. Her hand to eye coordination had much improved and she was using charms again with ease. She did not shiver as much, but she never really seemed warm. She always had her arms wrapped around herself and her legs crossed. Severus had to wonder if this was to keep warm, or if she was protecting herself from her demons.

On the fourth of July, he found her eating at the small table he had in his garden. She was taking in fresh fruits, and seemed to be enjoying the sun on her face. Her color was much improved and her body seemed a little less frail. Her weight had increased and she was starting to take on her womanly shapes again. He bought her robes to fit, and made sure she was comfortable.

"Will you join me?" she asked in a quiet murmur.

"If you wish," he said stiffly.

"I do," she said with a small sigh of what appeared to be relief.

He sat. They did not say much, if anything really. She just seemed comfortable with the company and the silence.

"I feel safe here," she said quietly.

"That is important in your recovery," he said as stiff as ever.

"I am sorry," she said quietly. "I know you did not appreciate my invasion to your privacy before. I am trying to get better quickly so I can leave you to your privacy again."

"Nonsense," he scoffed.

"That I am sorry? Or that I am trying to recover quickly?" she blustered out.

"Neither," he said and just left it hanging there. "Is your room comfortable?"

"Very," she said simply as she plucked another grape from it's little vine and popped it into her mouth. "Can I ask you something, Professor?"

Professor? He had not been called that in over four years. But then again, what did she know of what he was doing these days. She had not asked, she had not pried. Then again, this is the first time she asked anything. He saw no harm in answering the girl's questions.

"I believe you just did," he said with a smirk. It took her a second to recognize the humor, and a small close lipped smile came to her face. It was stunning to see because she had not smiled at all as of yet.

"How did Harry die?" she said quietly.

"He never recovered. He died on the way to Saint Mungo's. The magic was gone from him as if it had held on for that final day," he said wistfully. "He slipped away in his sleep." That was comforting to her apparently. She nodded and smiled again softly. He did not understand her smile about the death of her friend and raised a brow at her again questioning her sanity.

"I had a dream about him last night," she said quietly. "It was the first good dream I have had in a while. He was happy, flying Quidditch with Ron while his mother and father looked on. And Albus was there, talking to me. Asking me if I was still taking care of you, and I had to tell him I couldn't anymore," she said wistfully. "I had to tell him the shoe was on the other foot now. He seemed to understand but he did not make me explain. He just asked me, like he always used to, if there was something he needed to know."

Severus blinked. He had many similar dreams, and was not surprised by the way she described the old and sagely wizard. "Then he offered you a lemon drop?" he scoffed at her.

"How did you know?" she said bemused and with humor. "Damn, I always thought the offers of lemon drops were only for me." She was being sarcastic, but it made her brook a full smile. It was good to see her smile again. He could not help the tug at his chest to feel her with humor again. "It's getting chilly, a storm is coming in."

He noticed the slight drop in temperature and had to agree. They would probably be in for one strong thunderstorm that night. He helped her gather the things from the table and get back inside. As if on cue, the skies opened up and the thunder rolled across the sky from somewhere in the distance as the earth became doused in a strong deluge.

"That was close," she said looking at him, still holding onto his arm. She looked up to his strong black eyes boring into hers.

"Indeed, Miss Granger," he said smoothly.

"Professor, you have seen me at my worst, I think you can call me Hermione," she said softly.

"Only if you stop referring to me by that ridiculous title," he smirked at her. She raised her eyebrows. "I no longer teach."

"And what should I call you then? Master Snape?" she was not being sarcastic. She was being very serious.

"You used to call me Severus," he said softly. Severus' tone must have caught her by surprise; her eyes shot to his and were wide with in trepidation. Severus was a little surprised by her reaction. "And if I recall, you left me roses too."

She did not move, but a small smile crested her lips. "I was sure you would hate that. But there was no other way…"

"To let me know it was not a dream," he said smoothly. "The way I felt the next day would have told me that. There were few days that I received my punishment and were that functional the next day."

Taking a chance, something Severus Snape was not known for. But he had made his promise to Rose that he would live the life she had paved for him. They were still standing in the alcove to the back kitchen door. Slowly he advanced, and she did not shy away. Her head craned up to keep her eyes on his, her body trembled slightly but her eyes showed no fear.

"I am not a nice man," Severus said gently.

"Yes you are," she countered. "You are just not congenial."

Raising his hand to cup her face he ran a thumb down her pale cheek and she leaned into his warmth.

"Why me Hermione?" he whispered softly.

"You are one of the strongest men I know," she said softly. "You made sure I was well and not hurt in all of the misadventures of me and my friends. You risked your life so I could have one. I repaid the favor," she said softly. "I was too young for you to take an interest in, so I kept myself hidden from you. If you had seen Hermione Granger taking care of you it could have caused you severe ramifications, and me too. But I knew then what I wanted."

"Me," it wasn't a question as his lips slowly descended and brushed over hers. Just the lightest touch. "I am a greedy man." He whispered against her lips.

"I hope so," she said softly. "I am a loyal woman."

It was his undoing. Of all the things he was, no one had ever been loyal to him. Loyal to the cause? Yes. Loyal to things he was mutually loyal to? Yes. Loyal to him personally? No.

His arms looped around her tiny waist and pulled her against his chest as his lips crashed into hers. Her arms crawled up his shoulders before taking firm grip into his locks as she returned his passionate embrace in earnest.

He took in her scent, a light Jasmine with the hint of Vanilla from the shampoo oils he had given to tame her hair. Her frame was small, but her curves were natural. Given another month, she would be back up to normal weight. She fit into his arms so well, he could fold himself over her. Lay his cheek atop her head and hold her head against his beating heart. But right now, her lips tasted so sweet.

Her fingers gripped into his shoulders and the warning sirens went off in his head. She wasn't physically up for anything more, even if her heart and mind was. Which he still was not so sure. His was, but he had to tread carefully. As greedy as he may be, he wanted to fulfill this greed for a long time. A one night stand was definitely not in order. Slowly he paced down their embrace, kissing her more slowly, tenderly before breaking it all together and looking deeply into her eyes.

_'Please Severus, make me whole..' _her mind was not shielded and her thoughts came unbidden to his perfected Legilimency. He gave her a sincere smile, close lipped that may have been mistaken for a smirk except that it affected both sides of his mouth not just one.

"Soon my Rose," he said softly. "Soon I shall take you and not ever let another have you. But right now, our passions are too high, and your body is not ready. Neither is your fragile heart," she went to protest but he silenced her with a soft finger upon her lush swollen lips. "I should like to take you out, show you about the world you fought so hard for. It really has changed quite a bit." He could see the trepidation in her eyes. He just pulled her against his chest and rubbed his hands along her back. Still being able to feel her ribs through her gowns was the easiest cure for his raging erection.

"Why do you call me that?" she whispered quietly.

"Because that is what you are," he said quietly.


	4. Arranging the Roses

Chapter 4

Arranging the Roses

Minister Kingsley Shakelbolt sat quietly at his desk, his fingers tucked thoughtfully under his chin as he looked at the proposed bill before him. Although his eyes were looking at the parchment before him, his mind was resting on the court hearing he had to be at in an hour. He was being sued, along with 14 other Ministry officials. Minister Arthur Weasley, Former Minister Cornelius Fudge, Former Minister Amos Diggory, Alastar Gumboil, Stamford Jorkins, and Percy Weasley were all named in the suit brought by Minister Blaise Zabini in name of Hermione Granger.

Miss Hermione Granger had been an embarrassment to the Ministry and it's politics. But never had a muggle born witch ever caused such waves and ruckus to the steadily beating pace of Ministry Politics. It was his call not to have her tried before the Wizengamot because she would have elicited sympathy, especially since she had been the dearest friend of the Boy Who Lived To Die a Hero.

This would prove a fatal day indeed if his Barrister did not play his cards just right and did not manage to extremely tarnish Miss Granger's character. The fact that she had a cacophony of people testifying for her role in the war including a fellow Minister was not a good sign. Fudge had made a royal mess of things when he was in office. This had to be just another backlash.

The clock chimed, and it was time to face the music of his fateful decision.

--

"Miss Granger," the Barrister for the Ministry began his cross examination. "Are you telling me that Albus Dumbledore not only broke the law giving you a Time Turner to advance your skills, but he did so with the intention of you to commit further crimes by practicing medicinal magic on a known Death Eater?"

"Now Barrister," she said sternly. "That known Death Eater is the recipient of the Order of Merlin, First Class by none other than one of your own clients. Severus Snape was not only fully pardoned for any crimes he may have had to commit in the act of being a spy, but your own client awarded him the highest accredation in all of the Wizarding World. And yes, I did practice medicine on him to keep him active as his role when Voldemort punished him numerous times with slicing hexes and severe boughts of the Unforgivable Cruciatus Curse."

"So that is a yes," the Barrister said sternfully. "And why was Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, unable to tend to his injuries?"

"No offense to Madam Pomfrey, but she is a bit of a gossip," Miss Granger said with proficiency. "The world would have quickly figured out that Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater through his numerous injuries he would not have been able to continue his work."

"So why not a Ministry official?" the Barrister said plainly.

"At the time I was appointed, Minister Fudge made it clear to the world that Voldemort was not a threat, even sending one of his own officials to torture Harry Potter into admitting such a fact," she said sternly.

"Torture?" the Barrister scoffed. "Surely you…"

"It was torture. He was fourteen years old and had to write numerous times onto a parchment that Voldemort was not back, each time it emblazed the writing in wounds on his arm making him bleed. He had scars of this torture even as he fought the Dark Lord in the final battle," she scorned the Barrister for trying to downplay Harry.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter. A dear friend of yours, wasn't he?" the Barrister put on a sneer that would have made Severus cringe.

"Of course," she said smoothly. "One of my best friends."

"One of?" the Barrister said smoothly. "Who was the other? Voldemort?"

"You offend me with your insinuation," she hissed. "The whole reason I was there was to make sure that Harry had a wand to destroy the Dark Lord with. It was more than likely that the only way Harry would be able to get close to the Dark Lord while armed. I stabbed Voldemort with a magical dagger, then kicked his wand to Harry Potter. Such was the testimony of Lucius and Draco Malfoy as well as Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"Ah yes, Death Eaters always did look out for their own," the Barrister sneered.

"Objection!" Minister Zabini said sternly.

"Sustained," said one of the Wizengamot judges. "Barrister Michaels, keep your opinions to yourself unless you would like to testify yourself."

"Of course," the Barrister said softly.

--

"So Auror Tonks, you are saying you had no knowledge at all of Miss Granger's incarceration?" Minister Zabini said ruefully.

"None, had I known I would have made quite a stink," she replied.

"But you were a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" he asked.

"Yes, but I was not in the higher members like Moody or Arthur Weasley was," she replied.

--

"Minister Weasley," Zabini said cautiously. "You had Miss Granger incarcerated, correct?"

"Yes, indeed," he said sternly. "She was a Death Eater and deserved no less."

"You still claim her a Death Eater, even after your son was pardoned for his own Death Eater activity?" Zabini cautioned.

"Percy's story was different, he did it to protect his family. She got three of my sons killed!"

"Which sons would those be?" he said leaning boredly against his table where Miss Granger was sitting quietly, glaring at the red haired wizard.

"Charles, William and Ronald," he said with confidence.

"Did she force their hand into going into battle?" Zabini said sternly.

"No," Arthur replied. "She withheld information that may have saved their lives."

"What information would have saved them?" Zabini said sternly.

"How many numbers were there, how many werewolves were there, that Fenrir Greyback could have forced Bill and Remus to fight against the Order by calling his pack to him," Arthur began.

"Did anyone ask her? Wasn't she present for the final plans? Did anyone ask her if she knew anything that would help?"

"Absolutely not, none of us knew she was Phoenix," he snorted. "If we had known that, my boys might still be alive."

"Oh, so because she lived and your boys died, she needed to be punished," Zabini said.

"Yes!" Arthur froze. "That's twisting my words! That's not what I meant!"

"I think we all understand now, actually," Zabini said. "No further questions."

--

"Mister Jorkins, could you please tell the court why you reported on July 1st 1998 that Miss Hermione Granger was a Death Eater," Zabini said smoothly.

"I was informed by Kingsley Shacklebolt that she had been incarcerated as an unmarked Death Eater," the representative to the media said quietly.

"Did you corroborate the story with her Barrister?" he said smoothly.

"Miss Granger was not being charged, so she did not have a Barrister," he replied.

"No charges? No trial records or meeting records? Did you not find this odd?" Zabini asked smoothly.

"No sir," he replied. "Many Death Eaters had not received trials."

"But they all were charged and had representation anyway," Zabini said more than he asked.

"Yes sir," the newsman answered.

"So you acted with malice against Miss Granger by demeaning her character publicly without any proof or other testimony other than at the time Auror Shacklebolt?"

"I did not feel I needed any other resource," he snorted. "She was a mu.. muggle born that worked for Voldemort!"

"And you did not find it odd that a muggle born would or could work for Voldemort?" he asked.

"Apparently," he answered feeling like a scolded child.

--

"Minister Diggory," Zabini asked simply. "You were present when Miss Granger was first brought in for questioning. What was your purpose for being there?" Zabini said strongly.

"I am in charge of the maintaining of the Dementors of Azkaban prison," he replied.

"So she was interviewed with Dementors present?"

"Yes," he replied.

"And how many of these interviews were you present for?"

"All of them," he replied.

"And how many was that in a two year period?"

"140," he answered.

"In all one hundred and forty, did Miss Granger provide any details of Death Eater activities?"

"None," he replied.

"Was Veritaserum used?"

"Yes," the Minister of Care of Magical Creatures answered.

"Was torture used?"

"Yes."

"Was rape used?"

"I do not see…"

"Permission to administer Veritaserum?" Zabini demanded.

"Granted," one of the Wizengamot allowed. All color drained from Amos Diggory's face as he was forced to drink the water mixed with the three drops of truth saying potion.

"Now, was rape used to try and coerce Miss Granger?" Zabini said with both fists curled.

"Yes," he replied. "It is commonly used on female prisoners who refuse to cooperate." Amos did not bother to fight the serum. It would prove fruitless before the Slytherin Minister asking the questions.

"How many times did you take Miss Granger?" he snarled.

"I did not keep count," he replied.

"More than ten times?" Zabini said.

"Yes," he said quietly, a flush staining his cheeks.

"Whom else had this kind of 'access' to Miss Granger?" Zabini said firmly.

"Minister Shacklebolt, Minister Weasley did once that I know of, Auror Gawain obviously, Warden Umbridge, and Arnold Peasegood," he replied quietly.

"All of these people raped Miss Granger?" he said quietly. Zabini's voice was threatening to break under the stress of these revelations.

"No, Peasegood was there to Obliviate her, but it never worked. She always remembered," he said smoothly. "And Auror Gawain did not."

"What was Gawain there for?"

"To administer the torture," he replied.

"What kind of torture was used?"

"The usual physical torture, thumbscrews, water torture, humiliation, verbal battering, and then the occasional Unforgivable," he said with his eyes downcast.

"You allowed and said nothing about the Cruciatus Curse being used on a woman inside of a prison?" he snarled out bitterly.

"It was to add to the humiliation torture," he said sternly in reply. "She would not give up the locations of the Death Eaters!"

"So raping her and hitting her with the Cruciatus Curse was okay because she wouldn't give you information that she apparently did not have or she would have told you under Veritaserum," he said smoothly. "Is that what this court is to understand?"

"I… I don't know," he stammered. "I believed Arthur and Kingsley. I had no reason not to!"

"Of course," he said. "Makes perfect sense. I have no further questions."

--

In the end, Shacklebolt refused the stand in his own defense, standing on his Barrister's word that it was not necessary. The final argument had been made to how paranoid the Wizarding World was of those that served under the Dark Lord. Miss Granger was an unfortunate victim of that paranoia. That the public had such high demands for the incarceration of all Death Eaters that were a menace to society was no small gesture in the closing statement.

Zabini's statement was much more simple. Hermione was prejudiced against because of her heritage and her effort in the war was used against her. Due to Arthur Weasley losing three of his sons in the battle, plus Harry Potter he felt the need to make someone pay. Hermione Granger was going to pay that price. He could not have any personal satisfaction with making sure Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy or Lucius Malfoy were punished for their assistance had been fastened in stone, but Hermione who was supposedly in love with Ron and had let him die could pay.

Arthur Weasley sat with his chin fixed proudly even though his wife refused to sit with him and had moved her seat after the Minister's testimonies behind Hermione. She had not known of Arthur's complacency in the issue apparently. Hermione did not care. She did not listen to Molly's wails of apology, or her cries for Arthur's arrest.

Satisfaction came two days later.

All parties were arrested. Hermione Granger was exonerated completely. She was also awarded one of the largest cash settlements ever given by the Ministry of Magic. Hermione Granger would never have to work again if she so chose not to. She was now one of the Noveau Riche of the Wizarding world.

--

"Miss Granger! How do you feel about today's judgement?" one reporter screamed as she left the stairs of the Ministry.

"Empty," she said sorrowfully. "Nothing will bring back those that died on the day of the Final Battle. Nothing will let me attend Harry and Ron's funerals, and nothing will make it right again. This will just make sure that the victims inside of Azkaban are not being treated as horribly as I was," she said smoothly. "We put them there because they were a horrid threat to society. Not to be the Ministry's playthings."

"Can we quote you on that?" another called out.

"Of course, no more questions please," she said as she leaned on her cane and was supported by Blaise Zabini who assisted her to the Apparition point. Severus stood there awaiting her. Zabini gave her arm over to Severus who took her into his arms before looking at her again thoughtfully.

"Thank you Miss Granger, for everything," Zabini said softly.

"Do not thank me," she said sternly. "Make it right Blaise. Make all the deaths worthy again."

"I can trust you two will make it home safely?" Zabini looked to a tired looking Snape who only gave him a sharp nod before Disapperating with Hermione in his arms.

--

The judgment came two years after she had been released from Azkaban Prison. After four more attempts at her life, two attempts to poison her, and three attempts at removing her from the Wizarding World through obscure means and rules. It was a hell of it's own just to get to trial. But Hermione survived and persevered.

Hermione's legs never fully recovered. She suffered tendonitis and muscle decay from prolonged atrophy that no potion would ever fix. She could walk but only with use of a cane. It was funny her first birthday after her release when she received her first cane from Lucius Malfoy.

She had received a full scholarship from Cambridge University and graduated with a four-year degree in two years. For her graduation present she received another cane from Lucius, this one held a place for her wand in it, just as his did. Lucius had paid for the best mediwizards to work with Hermione to get her health and magic back up to par.

Severus had become a staple for her sanity. His snarky demeanor and sharp wit made sure that she not only kept her emotions level, but also her mind. He challenged her intelligence and forced her to strive to be the best. Their relationship had not progressed any further than this due to doctor's warnings of her heart not being able to cope until it had grown stronger. Severus made sure she had her necessary potions to keep her health up to par and keep her healing. The doctor had cleared her last week as "As healthy as she would ever be considering her circumstances." She had been too nervous about the trial to think of her relations with Severus too. Severus understood that, he also knew that founding a relationship before the trial would not prove beneficial to his testimony in her behalf.

Draco, on the other hand, married six months before to Susan Bones. It was one of Hermione's happier moments at the wedding, but the reception had been a disaster for her. She left after only have been there for fifteen minutes before she caused a scene at the people who dared to call her a traitor and a Death Eater to her face, who sneered and snickered as she walked by, and had given her nothing short of a dismissal when she greeted some people whom she once called friend.

Severus had to give her Dreamless Sleep potion that night, the first time in over a year because her nightmares about Neville Longbottom trying to kill her were so strong.

--

Upon reaching his house, he helped her upstairs. She needed a long bath after her day. Although she won the trial, she had not anticipated the desperate emptiness the verdict had given her. She was lonely. Or was it she was just alone? No, she had Severus. She also had friends in the Malfoys and in the Hogwarts professors. She just needed to relax from the emotional roller coaster of her trial.

Severus came upstairs to collect her for dinner two hours later with a copy of the Daily Prophet Special Edition that had gone out. The top headline read "CLEARED", with a picture of her descending the stairs of the Ministry on Minister Zabini's arm. Inside were the details of the trial. She had been fully exonerated in all ways, shapes and forms. This was her clearance back into polite society. At the bottom of the page in a smaller article read how Molly Weasley had filed for divorce on the grounds of adultery and infidelity prior to leaving the Ministry that day. Even before the trial for Arthur it was granted before she left that same day. Molly Weasley refused to have a man who was so bent on revenge as to take it out on one of her dearly departed son's best friend. But that alone could not win back Hermione's heart to the elder witch.

"Now will you let me take you out and show you this world you fought for?" he said softly. Pushing back a couple of unruly curls from the front of her face with his long and thin fingers. She had been made to feel very uncomfortable and unwelcome the one other time they had gone out.

"I think now would be a wonderful time," she said smoothly.

Severus took Hermione out, making sure she had to walk very little as he escorted her to Flourish and Blotts, then to Le Mystique for dinner. They had brandy in the Tea Room, and traded stories about Zabini between the years of school and present. Neither one being of present to dance, it was more invigorating to their blossoming relationship to have in depth conversation.

When Severus and Hermione went home, Severus carried her upstairs and set her down by her bedroom. Hermione had never been in Severus' room, and he had only come into hers based solely on necessity. To calm her nightmares, or to give her a potion for her pain, or to assist her on the days she was too stiff to be able to get out of bed in the early days. Even then, he was in the room, did what he must and left just as quickly.

Hermione reached up and touched his cheek gently, looking deep into those onyx orbs someone could easily get lost in.

"Is your leg very sore tonight?" he said soothingly.

"No," she answered with a soft blush to her cheeks. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Once you invite me in, know that I will never again leave," he said sincerely. "I expect to be invited into more than just your bed Hermione. I will take no offense if you wish to wait."

"I have waited years," she said with her eyes shining in the dim light of the hallway. "I do not wish to wait any longer."

Severus pulled her in close, bending down to her lips catching them in one fell swoop. His kiss was not the gentle ones he had given her in the past few years. This one was filled with fire, passion and longing. He looped both arms around her, pulling her against his frame and craning her neck up to his face. Hermione was not sure how long they were there, but when Severus pulled away her lips were on fire and her whole body shivered at the loss of his departure.

Severus looped an arm under her legs and carried her into her room, standing her near the bed. He took sweet time divesting her body with sensuous kisses, longing touches and gentle caresses as he made each piece of her flesh accessible to him. She in turn did the same for him, thankful that over the past few years he had rid himself of those enormously buttoned tutor style robes he wore in the Potions classroom, found the skin that she had previously treated over and over for ailment.

Her touch sent his body shivering in delight. As if over sensitized by years of neglect of another's touch, which very well may have been the truth, Severus responded with gasps and moans as she caressed her warm hands over his skin. When her lips found the skin on his taut chest, his head rolled back in pleasure at her teasing, warm and full lips as they suckled over his flesh. His arms longingly pulling her closer to him as she undid the button fastenings of his trousers shoving them away from his hips to let gravity have them.

Slowly he lowered her nude form to the duvet, assisting her into the bed before divesting himself of his boxers and crawling next to her, his eyes never leaving hers. Severus explored her body with reverent touches, cradling her under his arm and kissing her compliantly as he did so. Her gasps, tugs at his hair, and shoulders let him know exactly what she felt over her body.

They explored each other for what seemed like hours. Touching, tasting each other. They brought each other over the edge at least once before beginning again. The years of waiting would not do to have brought this sensuous night to a close and they needed to take the edge off of each other to prolong it. Severus wanted this to be something beautiful for her, she had enough ugliness in her life. Why he felt the need? Historians would say it was love. But they both had waited too long for this to end quickly.

When Severus climbed over her body, leaning his pelvis against hers, he stared her deep in the eyes.

"_Legilimens_," he whispered softly and suddenly they were not only joining in body, but they were again, joined in the mind. Hermione cried out as he entered her body, not in pain but the rapture of feeling him at long last at one with her body. Legs trembling, she raised them over his back and urged him to thrust deep within while their emotions tangled with each other in their minds.

Severus found no pain, no worry, no fear in Hermione's mind. For all she had been through he wished this only to be pleasure. And that is exactly what he found, along with tenderness; understanding, affection and something so deep the mind could not comprehend it. He had been told that this was love. He had never seen it, or felt it himself, but feeling it through her mind sent it tumbling into his own.

They remained joined throughout their lovemaking until the tremors in her body could no longer be ignored or tamped down. Their connection broke as she lurched her body and arched into him, her eyes closing the curtain between their minds as stars collided behind her eyelids and she screamed out his name.

The emotions were too much; he could not control his body any longer as he instinctively thrust to his own completion. His body was rock hard and taut as he found his heaven within her confines. Filling her body with his essence, taking from her the freedom of other men for all time.

--

Historians would write about Hermione Granger and Severus Snape as being so compatible that they never spoke to one another. History was written by those that would never know all of what happened to Hermione Granger. Today, her name is often called upon like Merlin and Circe's. Usually when one inducts the name of Granger, one is looking for strength against the odds.

Although she and Severus never married, they had two sons, and both sons were fiercely loyal, extremely powerful and gave purchase to the fact that Pureblood does not always mean powerful blood.

The name Snape became heralded as ones who would fight against the Darkness even using Darkness to do so if they had to. They were powerful and feared, loyal and fiercely strong in the arts of Legilimency and Occlumency. It was said that no one can hold a secret from a Snape. The other fact was that no political boundary ever held a Snape. They feared not Azkaban; they feared not any Ministry or other official. They were relentless in their pursuits of knowledge and over the years were heralded with such things as Lycanthropy Potions that halted the transformation of the body, but never were they able to change the transformation of the mind. But a human was easier held than the power of the Werewolf. Thusly werewolves were finally able to live normal lives and given purchase in the magical world once more.

The Snapes never let go of the woman who kept the once last of their line from drifting endlessly into the darkness. When the line was pulled into the Darkness for any reason, it was the family tradition to seek out and woo the most powerful muggle born witch and keep her as an equal. This leveled the Darkness.

The Portrait of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape has never moved from it's place above the hearth of the living room of what was now Snape Manor. Built by the first born son of Hermione and Severus, he established his line in the Wizarding World firmly through his process of invention and potions. This house was passed for many generations.

Hermione Granger died of natural causes at the tender age of One Hundred and Forty Two, just three days after her husband. It was believed that they were so close in mind as well as body that one could not survive without the other. Such as been the Snape way for generations to come when two Legilimens were married.

I came to know this story from the portrait that hung above the hearth in Snape Manor and felt to correct history by writing of it's tales. The portrait shows a beautiful woman with silver curls and amber eyes with her hand on the shoulder of what I can only assume to be a very tall man with onyx eyes and strait black hair that rests on his shoulders, flairs of silver streaking down his temples with dignity. They told me the story for they feel that it has been mocked over the years.

I wish I knew them; they seem so strong in character. The portrait rarely speaks, but they do exchange glances often and are often seen staring at one another for what seems like hours. Sometimes Hermione is seen reading a book in the chair and Severus is seen leaning against the library wall behind them, just watching her. It is known that when they speak, all in the Snape lines should listen and heed their warnings.

When they finished telling the tale, they fell silent once more. I can tell the story was a warning of some kind. Something they are seeing in the family that we, who live here, presently do not. Can portraits use abilities like Legilimency? I guess I will not know until I too join the portraits, but even then I doubt I will tell. If we can, it would explain a great deal about not being able to keep a secret from a Snape.

The Malfoy family is still our strongest ally. They too fell to near ruin and were given salvation by the actions of Phoenix. Seven generations ago, the pendant was passed to the first wife of the first born son. It did not need use until recently when insurgence was making it's way through the Wizarding World again.

Now I hold the pendant in my hand. It's wings of crystal glisten as I listen to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore giving me my assignment. It seems petty to put such magic to use to save a boy, no older than fifteen from the abuses of his parents. But Albus had faith once in the pendant, apparently it is time for a decendent of Hermione to use it once again and rise this boy from his own ashes.

I only hope that I do great, great, great, many greats and a great Grandfather Severus' Rose justice. I'm off to the garden now to pick out the first gift I will leave with the boy. White and Yellow roses I think will be best. It was Phoenix's first gift to Severus. And if it isn't broken, do not fix it, right? Apparently Lucian Malfoy the Third is in desperate need of a friend that is worthy of him, or so Albus says.

I pulled out the white dress that Rose or Phoenix as most knew her as out of storage and had it repaired so I could wear it. I cannot fail. I am a Snape, decendant of Hermione Granger and failure is something I do not do. Just as snogging a muggle born is something a Malfoy does not do, right?

It's time to go. Perhaps this story can reinvent itself in the future.

Lydiara Snape

1st born daughter of Tyrius Snape

1st born son of Hector Snape

1st born son of Melthinius Snape

1st born son of Callius Snape

3rd born son of Phillius Snape

2nd born son of Cesarius Snape

4th born son of Boran Snape

1st born son of Leonardo Snape

1st born son of Severus Snape

1st born son of Eileen Prince

A/N: This is the end of the story. Thanks to all of my readers and even more to those who review! I look forward to cranking a new story out at the end of this week after Thanksgiving is done!

Dianara Darkraven of the Darkraven Haven


End file.
